DistANT Future
by mhana23
Summary: When Chyna dreams about her and Fletcher married so she goes to Olive for advice. Sorry its just a short plot it's really good please read and review! (:


(At Chyna's House)

Chyna: Goodnight dad!

Daryl: Goodnight sweetie

Chyna: ( goes to her bed and sleeps)

( Chyna's dreams)

Chyna: Sweetie im home

Fletcher: Hey sweetie

Chyna: Hey so where is victoria?

NOTE: Victoria is their 2 year old daughter.

Fletcher: She's asleep upstairs in her room, Chyna guess what I got  
you something.

Chyna: Yeah?

Fletcher: I got two tickets to paris for our 3rd year aniversery.

Chyna: Aww Fletchie your the best! But where is victoria gonna stay?

Fletcher: Oh I got her a babysitter

Chyna: I love you Fletchie im so glad we got married.

Fletcher: ( Smiles) me too ( Kisses Chyna)

( Chyna wakes up terrified)

Chyna: OMG!

( At The A.N.T Farm the next day)

Chyna: Olive!

Olive: Hey

Chyna: Olive I need your help

Olive: Yeah sure what is it?

Chyna: Well last night I had a dream.

Olive: And...

Chyna: Well the dream was that me and Fletcher were married.

Olive: Aww congradulations!

Chyna: No, Olive I need your help I dont know what the dream means?

Olive: Well Chyna its obvious, you had that dream because it's  
telling you that you too have feelings for Fletcher. Maybe it's  
telling you that you should give fletcher a chance.

Chyna: Maybe, but Olive im afraid that something might go wrong and it  
becomes awkward between me and Fletcher.

Olive: Chyna just give him a chance I know you won't regret it.

Chyna: You really think so?

Olive: I know so. ( Smiles)

( At lunch)

Chyna: Hey Fletcher

Fletcher: Hey Chyna

Chyna: So have you seen Olive? I was talking to her this morning.

Fletcher: No I don't know were Olive went.

Chyna: Oh ok, umm Fletcher I need to tell you something.

Fletcher: Yeah

Chyna: Well last night I had a dream that we were married.

Fletcher: Really!

Chyna: Yeah and I asked Olive what it means and what should I do and  
she told me to give you a  
chance so I will, so I was wondering do you want to go to the movies  
saturday night?

Fletcher: Yes! A million times yes ( smiles widely)

Chyna: ( giggles) ok

Fletcher: So what movie are we going to?

Chyna: Zombies Attack! ( she said in a scary voice)

Fletcher: Awesome! so what time should i pick you up?

Chyna: Around 8

Fletcher: Ok, ( leans in and kisses Chyna on the cheek)

Chyna: ( giggles) ok

( At Chyna's House )

Daryl: Chyna why aren't you ready for us to watch football, you know  
that we always paint our face blue and red.

Chyna: Uh dad im not gonna be here cause im going somewhere.

Daryl: where are you going?

Chyna: Um.. you know that Fletcher had a crush on me for like 2 years  
now.

Daryl: Yeah i do, I remember that one time where he came to me to try  
to get you to go out with him,funny kid. ( he laughed)

Chyna: Actually dad im going on a date with Fletcher.

Daryl: Your what now?

Chyna: Im only going out with him to see how it goes.

Daryl: Well atleast he is better than those other jocks.

( The doorbell rings)

Chyna: Ill get that ( opens the door)

Chyna: Hey Fletcher

Fletcher: Hey! wow you look beautiful!

Chyna: Thanks ( She said smiling)

Fletcher: I got you some flowers ( he held up some flowers and gave  
them to her)

Chyna: Aww! Fletcher thats soo sweet, thank you.

Fletcher: Your welcome, so you ready?

Chyna: Yeah, just one second ( puts flowers in the vase)

Chyna: Ok im ready

Fletcher: Shall we ( he held up his arm )

Chyna: We shall ( she smiled)

( both of them clench hands and go to the car)

Fletcher: ( opens the door for Chyna) here you go my laddy. ( he smiled)

Chyna: Thank you ( she said then giggled)

( At the movie theator)

Fletcher: Ill go get us some popcorn ill be back in a second.

Chyna: Ok

( 2min later)

Fletcher: Im back

( They watch the movie)

( Fletcher and Chyna both scream then Chyna hides in Fletcher's chest  
and Fletchers holds on to her and puts his head on her shoulder)

Chyna: Why did you pick this movie its soo freakin scary!? ( she  
said while still in his chest)

Fletcher: So we could hold on to each other the entire movie. ( he  
smiled)

Chyna: ( blushes )

( They hold on too each other till the movie ends)

( They go outside of the movie theator)

Fletcher well that was fun ( he said while smiling and blushing)

Chyna: Yeah it was ( she giggled and blushed)

Fletcher: We should do it again someday.

Chyna: Yeah, we should ( she said smiling)

Chyna: So isn't your mom going to take us home in the car?

Fletcher: Actually no, I told her to not come because I wanted to  
walk you home, and were also close to your house.

Chyna: What about you?

Fletcher: Im going to walk home your house isnt far from mine's.

Chyna: Ok

( They walk at night in the sidewalkes)

Chyna: Omg its soo cold ( she said shivering)

Fletcher: Here have my jacket ( He took his jacket of and put it on  
Chyna's shoulder)

Chyna: Thanks ( she smiled)

Fletcher: Your welcome

( They walk for a while then it starts to rain)

Chyna: Ahhh!

Fletcher: ( Laughs and puts his arm over Chyna)

Fletcher: I don't know why but I love being out in the rain it's so  
much fun.

Chyna: Seriously?

Fletcher: Yeah

Fletcher: ( Leans over and kisses Chyna's head)

Chyna: ( Blushes)

( They walk for 5 minutes)

Fletcher: Were here

Chyna: Finally!

( they go to Chyna's doorstep)

Fletcher: Well I had a wonderfull time today. ( He smiled widley)

Chyna: Yeah I had a great time too. ( She smiled)

Fletcher: ( He leans in and kisses Chyna on the lips while its raining)

Chyna: (Kisses back)

( They both smile while they kiss, they kiss about 1 minute while it's  
raining)

Fletcher: ( pulls away )

Chyna: ( Bites her lip and smiles )

Fletcher: I love you ( he said while holding her face)

Chyna: Me too ( she smiled big )

Chyna: You know Fletcher I thought I wasn't going to have fun tonight  
but I did, this turned out to be the best date ive ever had.

Fletcher: Yeah this was the best day ever! Im never going to forget  
it. ( He smiles widely)

Chyna: Yeah I know you wont.

Fletcher: So are we you know.. boyfriend and girlfriend? ( He asked  
hopefully)

Chyna: Yeah I guess so ( she smiled)

Fletcher: Cool!

Chyna: Yeah

( They both lean in and kiss again)

( Then after a while they pull away from eachother)

( They both look into eachother's eyes for a long time)

Chyna: ( Lookes down and breakes the silence)

Chyna: Well, See you tommorow

Fletcher: Yeah, see you tommorow

Fletcher: Kisses her cheek then leaves)

Chyna: ( Opens her door)

( Chyna walkes in and closes the door)

Chyna: ( Chyna puts her back on the door, bites her lip, then sighs)

Cameron: Where were you?

Chyna: ( screams) oh it's just you. Wait when did you come back?

Cameron: A half hour ago, now answer my question where were you?

Chyna: I was on a date with Fletcher.

Cameron: Since when did you like Fletcher?

Chyna: Since our date today ( She said dreamy)

Chyna: Well, im going upstairs to sleep

( At Chyna's room)

Chyna: ( Sits on her bed and sighs)

Chyna: This was the best day ever! ( she said to herself)

( Then she lays down on her bed and sleeps)

THE END

Guys I would really love for you guys to review ! even if you don't  
have an acount you guys can still review anonymos. so I beg you guys tell me what you think.


End file.
